I Love You, Thunder Buddy
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: Finally out of Dalton and going to college in New York, Nick and Jeff are loving their life together, but Nick still has a sight issue with thunder storms.


**Hey there old friends! It's been a while, I know. I got super busy during the last month of my first ever semester of college which is now over *wipe brow* And I haven't really found inspiration for anything (Other than Team Klaine ASSEMBLE on **_**darrenchris6**_**'s page. Srsly guys, it's so amazing, please check it out). On top of that, the finales for "Once Upon a Time," "Supernatural," and "Doctor Who" all just happened (Let's not talk about "Glee" I am so relieved this season is over) and I've also been watching "Torchwood" and I've just finished and let's not talk about that either. I **_**refuse**_** to accept that happened ),,,,:**

**Any who, it is thundering again and it reminded me that this time last year, during a thunder storm, is when I wrote "Shut Up and Hold Me," and I got hit with such a wave of wanting to write another Thunder Buddies!Niff so here I am :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nick or Jeff, nor the show they are portrayed on. (**_**added by me, darrenchris6 ;) )**_

I Love You, Thunder Buddy

Nick felt his stomach drop as he left the art building. The sky was menacingly dark. A storm was coming, and Nick _hated_ storms. He walked as quickly as he could to his car, the wind swirling around him. _Please let me get home before it starts_, he thought, crossing his fingers for a moment. New York traffic would never allow that, but it didn't hurt to try. Off in the distance Nick heard a low rumble of thunder, just loud enough to be heard over the traffic. He bit his lip and practically ran to his car.

The second he slammed the door shut he saw a flash of lighting. Swearing, Nick started the car and put it on the path to bring him home. As he drove, Nick turned the volume on his fancy radio up, trying and failing to distract himself. A few blocks from his apartment he started thinking about Jeff, a subject that always made him feel better. He glanced at the clock on his dash, just past four thirty, which meant that Jeff wouldn't be home as his history class didn't get out till five. Nick frowned. He was going to have to tough this storm out on his own.

The rain started falling a second before he turned into his parking garage. _Deep breaths, _he told himself as he pulled into his space and shut the car off. He quickly gathered up his school things and got out of the car. He's ashamed to say he ran to the elevator, beeping his car locked over his shoulder. But being in the elevator didn't help his panic either. What if the power went out? What if he got stuck in the elevator?

"I should have taken the stairs," he mumbled to himself. He let out a very loud sigh of relief when the doors dinged open on the fifteenth floor. He hurried down the hall, fumbling with the keys in his hand, trying to find the right one with his hands shaking.

"I am such a wimp," he said as a very loud clap of thunder echoed through the hall, causing him to jump and drop his keys. "Jesus Christ," Nick whispered, heat pounding.

He bent down to retrieve his keys, and found the key to his door as quickly as he could.

After a moment of fumbling Nick finally managed to get the key into the lock and turn it. He took a deep breath and repeated the process on the door knob.

He let out a small cry of relief when he pushed the door open and stumbled in, quickly shutting it again and leaning against it. He closed his eyes and took a few shaky breaths. He really wished Jeff was home.

"I am so pathetic," he said out loud.

"No you're not."

Nick shrieked and opened his eyes. Jeff was standing there, hands on hips, grinning at him.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Lovely to see you too," Jeff said dryly, stepping closer to Nick. "I think my history professor is as frightened of thunder as you are." He kissed Nick's forehead. "He cancelled class as soon as the clouds started rolling in."

Nick reached up and placed his hands on Jeff's chest, clenching the material of his shirt. Jeff put his arms around Nick's waist, pulling the shorter boy closer to him. He tucked Nick's head under his chin and held him. "It's going to be fine, Nicky," he whispered. He placed a soft kiss into the wavy, dark tendrils of Nick's hair. "I made something."

Nick picked his head up. "What kind of something?"

"Close your eyes," Jeff said, grinning.

"First," Nick said, reaching up to place a kiss on Jeff's lips. He felt Jeff's grin for a second before he responded by taking a step forward and pressing Nick back up against the door, deepening the kiss. Nick melted into him, releasing his shirt and wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck.

Jeff pulled back, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you," he whispered.

This was not news to Nick, but it still felt like every time Jeff said it was the first time all over again. "I know," Nick whispered back. Jeff chuckled. "What did you make?"

"Close your eyes," Jeff said, stepping back and grabbing Nick's hand. Nick let his eyes flutter closed as Jeff pulled him into the apartment. He positioned Nick, presumably in front of whatever he made, and stood behind him. Nick heard him take a breath to say something, but another loud clap of thunder sounded and Nick flinched, his eyes opening reflexively. Jeff reached up, placing his hands on Nick's shoulders and murmuring soothingly, "Shhh, Nicky, it's okay."

Nick took a breath and then realized what he was looking at.

It was a blanket fort.

"Jeff there is a blanket fort in our living room."

Jeff wrapped his arms back around Nick's waist, pulling him back against his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips on Nick's neck, just behind his ear. "I know," he whispered.

"You built a blanket fort in our living room."

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because it worked so well during storms at Dalton," Jeff said. His lips were still by Nick's ear, his breath sending shivers down Nick's back.

"Come on," Nick said, breaking out of Jeff's arms and crawling into the fort. It looked like Jeff had gathered every single pillow and blanket that they owned and brought it into the fort. He had also brought in a couple of flashlights, the book Nick was reading, a portable DVD player and three of Nick's favorite movies.

Jeff crawled in behind him and settled himself onto the mass of pillows and blankets. "Are you just going to sit there grinning like a weirdo, or are you going to come join me?"

Nick crawled over and onto Jeff. "You are the actual best husband anybody could ask for."

Jeff reached up and placed his hands once again onto Nick's hips. "I'm still not over you calling me that." They'd been married for three months now, and Nick still loved saying it; not to mention hearing Jeff call him his husband.

Nick leaned down and placed his lips on Jeff's. "I love you so much, Jeff."

Jeff's fingers were warm as they slipped under the hem of Nick's shirt. "I love you too, Nicky," he whispered. "So, so much."

"I can tell." Nick let his eyes fall closed again, his lips still on Jeff's. There was another rumble of thunder and Nick jerked away from Jeff, who only pulled him back, closer, gluing their lips back together in a kiss. The longer the kiss went on, the more heated it got. Jeff's fingers were crawling up Nick's spine, pushing the fabric of his shirt up.

Nick separated their lips just long enough to sit up and rip his shirt off, impatiently tossing it to the side and returning to Jeff's lips.

With impressive skill in their confined space Jeff rolled them over, lying between Nick's legs. He brought his lips down to Nick's neck, working his magic, causing a few moans to escape from Nick's throat.

Nick was definitely forgetting about the thunder storm.

He moved his hands to Jeff's waist, lifting up his shirt, pushing it up, desperately trying to get it off even though Jeff's lips were still on his neck. Chuckling slightly, Jeff pulled back enough to take the shirt off and toss it aside before Nick was hungrily kissing him again.

Nick trailed his fingers down Jeff's spine, dipping under the waist of his jeans and circled around to the front, resting on the button.

"Nick," Jeff practically moaned against his lips.

Nick grinned and popped the button open. Slowly he undid the zipper. "Nick." Jeff's voice was raspy. Nick started working the jeans down Jeff's hips, but impatient Jeff quickly pushed them down and kicked them off. He then proceeded to quickly undue Nick's jeans and pull them off before he was back on top of Nick, the bare skin scraping against each other in that delicious way.

Nick's fingers were scraping against Jeff's back and Jeff's lips were trailing down Nick's chest when thunder clapped again. "Jesus Christ," Nick mumbled, eyes closed.

"I'm here," Jeff said, bringing his lips back up to Nick's. "I got you." Suddenly Jeff pulled back, grinning. He took a deep breath and then – "When you hear the sound of thunder, don't you get too scared."

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Nick said dropping his hands.

"Just grab your thunder buddy, and say these magic words:"

"I thought we were finally gonna last a storm without this."

"'Fuck you, Thunder. You can suck my dick.'" Jeff raised his voice.

"What, are you twelve?"

"You can't get me, Thunder, because you're just God's farts.'" He made a fart noise.

"Are you finished?"

"I could sing it again if you want."

"No thanks," Nick said, reaching up and placing his hand on Jeff's cheek. He ran his thumb over Jeff's lips. "Even though that song gets annoying when you sing it during _every single storm_," he started, "I am really, really glad you are my Thunder Buddy, Jeff."

"For life." Jeff winked.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"I love you, Thunder Buddy."

Jeff grinned. "I love you, too."

**It was torrential downpouring guys. That almost **_**never**_** happens in Connecticut.**

**Pretty please jot me a quick review! I love those!**

**And follow me on twitter for the weirdest, lamest, most fangirlish tweets! CasHeartsDean !**

**PS Thunder Buddy song, as always is not mine!**


End file.
